Bumble Bee
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Adam Davenport is not the sharpest crayon in the box, but he has a huge heart. When he finds a bee with a hurt wing he helps it, and it takes him back to it's little bee home.


**So I was listening to my sister's old dance song from when she was, like, three, and I really wanted to write a story using it. It's just a happy little song, and I really like it.**

**Chapter Soundtrack: Bumble Bee Song. On YouTube it should say...DDR Bumble Bee Lyrics full song or something like that**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or Bumble Bee. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a prince charming-...Wait...Nah, that;s just Adam Davenport...Continue with the story..._

Adam was out walking in the park. The others were teasing him about never having a girlfriend. Bree has Jake, Chase has Sabrina, and Leo has Janelle. But Adam is all alone.

He'd always pretended he was fine, but the truth is; he's lonely.

Sure ever since the world found out about their bionics a bunch of girls have come up to him, but they only liked him because he was famous. He wanted a girl to like him for who he he, not because of what he can do.

He hears a sound, and looks around for the cause of it. His eyes land on a tree. There is a flower on it with a little bumble bee sitting on it. He slowely walks over to it, and lays down in front of the flower.

"Hey there, little bee" he says

"Hello ther" the bee says, and Adam's eyes go wide

"You can talk!?"

The bee giggles "Of course I can, silly"

"Awesome!" Adam says, and the bumble bee giggles again

"I seem to have hurn my wing. I was flying, and a gust of wind blew me over here. When I landed I got stuck in this pollen, and bent my wing. The pollen is starting to get harder than tree sap, and if it does I'll be stuck. Could you help me?"

"Sure" Adam uses his heat vision to ment the pollen, and the bee climbs onto his fingers. He rubs the bee's wing, and straightens it's wing. The bee starts to fly, and does in circles around the bionic.

"Thank you so much!" the bee says happily

"You're welcome. My name is Adam by the way"

"Nice to meet you, Adam. My name is Bella"

"Hi there, Bella. Do all bees talk, or is it just you?"

"I'm the only bee that can talk, and it's all because of her"

"Who's 'her'?" Adam asks

"Nothing. Come with me. I'd like to show you something" Bella says, and starts flying away "Are you coming?" she asks, and Adam jumps up from his spot on the ground

* * *

Adam and Bella walk in parts of the park Adam didn't even know existed.

After a couple minutes of walking they come to a wall made of vines and flowers.

"What are we doing here?" Adam asks

"This" Bella says, and flies through the vines

Adam hesitantly goes through, and can't believe his eyes.

An entire town of bees. Some flying around, some gathering pollen, some sleeping, some eating, and some just flying for fun.

"Woah" Adam says

"Buzz! Buzzzzzz buz buuuzzzz!? buzz buuzz!"

Translation:

_"Everyone! Can I have your attention!? This is my new friend, Adam! He saved me from some pollen!"_

There are alot of buzzes, and Adam looks at Bella.

She giggles again "They said hello"

"Oh, hi everyone" he says waving

The bees all go back to twhat they were doing, and Bella takes him over to her house.

"It's not much, but it's home"

Adam kneels down in front of her house making sure not to squash any bugg underneath him.

"Looks cozy" he says

"It is I suppose" Bella says sadly

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing" Bella says "You should probably be getting back to your home"

"Can we hang out tomorrow?" Adam asks

"Of course we can!" Bella says happily

"I'll meet you at the tree tomorrow at noon" Adam says

"Okay! I'll see you then!"

"Bye, Bella"

"Bye, Adam"

* * *

For the next week Adam and Bella met at the tree at noon. They talked about stuff - what it's like to be human/a bee - and they got along really well.

Adam even told her about their bionics, and she was super excited when he showed her some of them in a closed off part of the park.

"Adam?" Chase asks "Where are you going?"

Bree, Chase, and Leo all had their boyfriend/girlfriends over, and they were all hanging out.

"To meet Bella"

"That imaginary bumble bee?" Bree asks

"She's not imaginary. She's a real talking bee" Adam says

"Sure she is Adam. And I'm not dating an amazing girl"

"Adam, you can hang out with us" Janelle says

"Yeah, I like hanging out with you" Sabrina says

"Yeah, man, you're fun to be around" Jake says

"I think I'll pass" Adam says "I'l gonna be going now. Don't want to keeo Bella waiting"

Adam grabs his jacket, and walks out the door.

"We should really get him a girlfriend" Chase says, and the rest nod

* * *

"Hey, Adam"

"Hey, Bella. Sorry it took me so long to get here, but my siblings were asking all these weird questions"

"They still don't believe you about me, do they?" she asks

"No, they don't, and they keep teasing me about my 'imaginary talking bee'"

"I'm sorry"

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" Adam asks touching Bella'stiny bumble bee head

"I'm fine" she says

"Are you sure?" he asks again

"Completely sure" Bella says

"Why are you lying to me?" Adam asks softly

"What are you talking about?" Bella asks

"I mean there's definitely something off about you. I don't like it when my girl isn't happy"

"I'm your girl?" Bella asks

"Bella...I love you" he says softly

"Oh, Adam. I love you too" Bella says

Adam smiles brightly before softly kissing the bumble bee girl's head.

Bella starts glowing.

"Bella? What's going on?" Adam asks

Just then Bella transforms from a bee into a girl.

"Bella?"

"Adam!" she yells wrapping her arms around his neck

He hugs her as tight as he can, without crushing her, and pulls back to look at her. She has pale skin, long blong hair, blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile. She was wearing a simple white dress, and barefoot sandels made of flowers.

"What just happened?" he asks

They both sit down on thr ground, and Adam pats his arm around her.

"Remember I said it was because of 'her' that I was a talking bee?" Bella asks

"Yeah"

"Well a witch put a curse on me, and turned me into a bee. I had to get a kiss from someone who really loved me to turn back into a human"

"So...I broke the curse?" Adam asks

"Yes. You're my hero" she says

Adam smiles, and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck again, and her fingers go through his hair. He entangles his fingers all through her hair, and pulls her as close to him as possible.

They pull apart and are both smiling brightly at each other.

"Come on" Adam asys

"Where are we going?"

"I want to take you back to my house" he says smiling

He takes her hand and they both run back to the Davenport Mansion.

* * *

They burst through the door, and see Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Tasha, Bree, Chase, Leo, Jake, Sabrina, and Janelle all sitting there.

"Everyone, this is Bella" Adam says, and she waves

"Hi" she says shyly

"Bella, this is Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Tasha, Bree, Chase, Leo, Jake, Sabrina, and Janelle"

"Hey, guys" Bella says a little louder this time

"This is Bella?" Chase asks

"Yup" Adam says proudly, and puts his arm around her

"The bumble bee?" Leo asks

"Former bumble bee" Bella says

"How is that even possible?" Bree asks

"Magic" Bella says

"Magic doesn't exist" Mr. Davenport says

"Mr. Davenport, I've heard alot about you, and you are a man of science. Not magic. So I can see if you don't believe in it. In science everything makes sence. With magic you just have to believe" Bella explains

"You sound like a Disney character..OW!" Chase says as Sabrina hits him

"Your dress is beautiful" Sabrina says

"It really is" Janella agrees

"Thank you" Bella says

"So, are you two...together?" Tasha asks

"Yeah, does my baby boy finally have a girlfriend?" Douglas asks

Adam and Bella both look at each other, before answering "Yes"

"Well then, let's see a kiss" Jake says

The two smile at each other, and lean in. Adam pulls her into him, and kisses her.

There are different varies of "Awww" and "Woo", but all Adam focuses on is the small girl in his arms.

* * *

After two weeks everything went back to normal...ish.

The Davenports helped Bella find her family, and they were all super excited to have their daughter back.

They approved of Adam, and knew she would be safe with a super hero. Especially one who was as sweet, kind, funny, and lovable as Adam.

"Hey, Adam" Bella says as the bionic walks over to her

"Hey, Bumble Bee" Adam says, and she smiles

They still meet every day at noon by the big tree, and they still love each other like the first time they kissed.

Today she is wearing a yellow dress with pink flowers,some light pink sandals, and a bumble bee necklace Adam gave to her.

"So, how's my little Bumble Bee doing on this fine day?" Adam asks, and Bella giggles that oh-so-cute giggle Adam has fallen in love with. She loves it when he calls her that.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Perfect now that I'm with you"

She smiles, and he kisses her. Nothing big, but a short, small kiss to remind her how much he loves her.

"You know you're my princess, right?" he asks still holding onto her

"If I'm the princess, you must be the prince.

"Bella, you are my princess. I love you, Bella" Adam says

"I love you too, Adam" Bella says, and they both lean in for another kiss

_And they both lives happily ever after._

**The End**

* * *

**I personally love how this turned out.**

**This is my first story centered around Adam, and I really like doing him. This is also my first Adam/OC story, but definitely not my last.**

**Tell me in your review if you want to see more of Adam and Bella.**

**Please review/follow/favorite, and all that stuff.**

**Toodles**


End file.
